Viewers of video and other media content generally have a multitude of content available to them. For example, a content processing device such as a set top box may access many different media channels. Sorting through these many channels, and deciding which media content to access for viewing, listening, etc., can often be overwhelming. Often, viewers sequentially access tens or even hundreds of channels of media content in deciding which to access. Such access can be tedious and time-consuming. Further, a media provider may have difficulty in calling to the viewer's attention either channels that may be of interest to the viewer, or that the media provider may desire to promote, e.g., premium channels, pay-per-view channels, etc.